


It's Mine (Your Love)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Secret Relationship, Social Anxiety, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck does make it out alive instead of dying to close the riff. He makes it back & decides to move in with a friend, one he swore to protect for a good friend's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ass Back Home

"Max!" I exclaimed as the bulldog bounded towards me on stubby legs. He crashed into me, knocking me on my rear as he lapped at my face. "Awe, I missed you too boy! Where's daddy, where's Chuck?" I asked him as he barked. Max ran off around a corner.

"Shit, oi! Stupid- Max move!" I recognized that gruff, annoyed voice anywhere. He turned the corner, boxes blocking his line of sight.

"Chucky!" I managed to attack hug him around the boxes. My arms curling around his lean muscled waist. "I missed you Chuck..." He tensed momentarily & realized I was a friendly. 

Chuck sighed, "Missed yah too Drake." I allowed Chuck to set down the boxes. He'd be moving in with me now that they closed up the riff from the Kaiju's world to ours. The Jaeger program no longer need pilots for the robots... In short, I got back what was mine.

"Chuck-" I stopped feeling my tears about to flow over. Raleigh- another Jaeger pilot- had stopped by earlier, telling me Chuck nearly died when the detonator went off. I asked why I needed to know that, & his reply was true.

~"Chuck would have never told you, it's your right to know what he was getting into." Then he left with that.~

"Hey," Chuck took me in his muscular arms. "What's wrong? Aren't you glad I'm home?" He asked worried. I could feel the hurt radiating off him, if I were to be a Jaeger pilot like him- we'd be a perfect pair, our feelings were always in sync.

"It's just... I almost- you almost..." I tried at words but couldn't. Instead I tugged at the hem of his shirt. Chuck smirked, thinking I was asking for something else, so he reluctantly took it off. The scars... They littered his once flawless skin. They were light, & reminded me of very intricate tattoos. But I knew they were from countless fights- countless times the Jaeger might have malfunctioned, & shocked him. Countless times of almost- dare I say it?- dying.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Chuck asked desperately as I fell to my knees. My tears finally spilled over as I pressed my head to his flat stomach, a specifically gnarly scar there catching my attention. All I could do was hold his hips with my hands, & kiss the scars. I sobbed & stopped kissing the wounds, pressing my head back to his stomach. Chuck sighed understanding my non-verbal sadness, he merely rested a hand on my shoulder. Fingers rough, yet gentle, the pressure he applied to my shoulder comforting.

"I could have lost you... Don't- don't make me go through that again, I already lost my brother..." I said with my eyes locked on his combat boots. Chuck kneeled in front of me, large hands cupping my face.

He smiled softly, "I can't make that promise... I did what I had to do to protect you, I promised your brother I'd protect you with every fiber of my being. Don't make me go back on that." Chuck said quietly. Max came back in wagging his tail, it making his butt shake weirdly as he walked towards us.

"Just don't leave." I said with desperation. "I can't cope without you. You're my anchor." I spoke carefully.

Chuck smiled, "I know... Your mine as well. A Jaeger pilot named Raleigh, ooo he pushed the right buttons, & I could not back down because you weren't there." He said. I punched him in the arm lightly, smirking.

"Dammit Hansen, can't you go a day without smashing someone's face in," I teased. Chuck laughed small, but his face softened into something more. He took my hands into his, thumbs brushing my knuckles. "Hey, what's up?" I asked nuzzling his stubble covered jaw.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to... I don't know wanna just go out?" Chuck asked with a nervous laugh.

"Of course, I know a sushi place not far from here!" I said jumping up & running to get ready. Chuck followed after me, throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I laughed aloud & hit his back, "Put me down! Do I look like vegetables to you?" 

"Oi, you mean bunny food?" He asked back with a mocking laugh, "Nah mate." Together we got ready to go out to dinner.


	2. Sushi

I sat on the couch, waiting for Drake to finish her hair. I heard the quiet padding of socks on the mahogany floor & a soft huff, I poked my head over the couch to find Drake glaring at something.

"God, you look lovely," I commented glancing her up & down. Her attire & style suited her. Drake wore tight black skinny jeans, with a men's navy blue satin button up & a black vest pulled over, her right wrist had a red & black studded checker bracelet, & she had on black Converse. She was nothing short of stunning.

"Not too shabby yourself handsome," she flirted back playfully. I glanced over my own attire; a black button down, & jeans along with my boots. Nothing special, "Hey, you look good. Don't think otherwise." Drake reassured me.

"Alright, let's go," I said. Drake nodded in agreement & looped her arm with mine, "Max, guard the house while we're gone." I said over my shoulder. Max barked in understanding.

***

The sushi place was... packed, but not uncomfortably so. Drake stayed close to me as I looked around for a table.

"Drake, there's one. Go snag it while I get us something to drink, kay?" I asked moving away from her. Drake's grip tightened on my arm, "I'll be right back. Trust me." I said rubbing her hand.

Drake nodded, "Okay. Just... Be back soon." I could hear the desperation in her quiet plea to stay. I kissed her forehead & headed to the bar, ordering two beers. I knew time was of the essence, Drake had very bad social anxiety & deal well with strangers. I returned in a matter if no time, but jealousy shot through me upon noticing a guy talking to Drake. She was glancing around frantically, & smiling way too wide to be calm.

"Hey Drake!" I said happily. "Oh, who's this?" I asked looking to the guy. He chuckled & took a step back.

Drake looked at me in relief, "Uh... This is Thomas, Thomas this is Chuck my-"

"Brother." Chuck butted in & extended a hand, Thomas seemed much more apprehensive rather than timid with the new information.

"Pleasure, I was just talking with Drake here about the Jaeger academy," Thomas said coolly, "Hey, you're that one pilot... Yea, Chuck Hansen! Dude, you were amazing when you fought that level 3 Kaiju!" Thomas said like a child. I nodded knowingly.

"Yea- thanks... Uh Drake, have you ordered yet?" I asked glancing to her. Drake nodded, eyes showing annoyance. "Thomas if you could excuse me I'd really like to get back to dinner with Drake." I stated.

"Oh! Of course, sorry man! See you two around," Thomas said quickly & left. Once the food arrived Drake & I ate until we had our fill.

"It's alright, I'll pay," I said removing my wallet.

"No, no, I insist!" Drake squeaked in protest. She tried snatching my wallet from me but I popped her hands away.

"Drake! I said I'll pay, my treat," I said sternly. Drake quieted down & glared at me with false annoyance. I threw down a few bills & we left the sushi place.

***

Drake looped her arm with mine as we walked. I felt her shiver & slipped off my jacket, placing it on her shoulders. She looked at me with that same look her brother Raphael had given me the first day we met, it was the day I saved his Drake's life...


	3. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thanks," Chuck replied, eyes zeroing in on Drake. "So you're the girl I saved?" He asked softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day Chuck saved Drake & became friends with the Lancaster family.

It was a cold morning the day the new Jaeger pilots were to arrive. They'd have to be trained, fought, & find their Drift partner. The one to show around the new recruits was Jaeger pilot Raphael Lancaster- he worked with the Jaeger program since day one, that was ten years ago, when he was fifteen. Now here the young man stood, arms crossed behind his back as he scanned over the rows of cadets. Pentecost silenced the room with an order, all the new faces focused on them.

Raphael cleared his throat, "I am Raphael, I work with the Mark 5 Jaeger, the best of the best- we are the main line of defense against the Kaijus. Now, all of you are here to be Jaeger pilots. Not of all you will be one I'm telling you that now, not all of you will find a Drift compatible partner. This will render you useless in powering a Jaeger." He spoke looking each & every person in the eye.

A young man raised his arm, "Sir, might I ask why?" He asked with the utmost respect.

"Good question solider," Raphael said acknowledging him. "One person cannot control one Jaeger, their mind is not able to handle all the information & such coursing through it. One person trying to control a Jaeger is fatal to all who have attempted it." He explained.

Pentecost cleared his throat, "Alright, now Raphael here will show you around." He spoke clearly. Raphael nodded to his commanding officer.

"Alright powder puffs, let's move out!" He yelled & began down the corridor.

***

"This is where the Jaegers go after a battle, they are restored here, & our team of technological geniuses upgrade them with the latest software & weapons." Raphael explained. He heard the awes & gasps falling from the rookies' lips, they made him smile.

"Raphael!" He recognized that squeaky voice anywhere. Raphael crouched down with his arms wide as the five year old ran into his arms. He had been overjoyed at the news of a baby sister when he was twenty. He swore to protect her with his life, especially after their parents pasted.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?" He asked picking her up. Raphael gave a soft smile at the recruits, they smiled back.

"School let out early... I wanted to visit you at work," Drake explained. "Oooo, is that your Jaeger Rapha?" She asked pointing at the Mark 5 behind them. 

"Yep, that's mine alright. Now c'mon, I'm doing a tour. You can follow, but stay close to me," he instructed. Drake nodded vigorously & took hold of his hand as they continued down the platform.

***

It happened so fast, Raphael didn't have time to react. One of the Jaegers shut itself on, & started up their cannon.

"Everyone clear out now!" Raphael shouted. Everyone scrambled to exit the facility. He looked down, "Shit! Drake? Drake where are you?!" He panicked. She must've been swept off by the commotion. Raphael raced around, searching desperately for the toddler. "Drake!" He yelled eyes frantic as they searched the sea of people. Raphael's breath caught in his throat, it a lump that settled there, allowing him no time to breath. There sat Drake, she was pulling at her foot that was caught under a fallen pipe, she was right in the way of the cannon.

"Help! Please!" She cried aloud. Drake tried kicking & pushing at the pipe. Drake looked up as a blue light bounced off her skin, she looked directly at the cannon. "Raphael!" She screamed.

"Drake- I'm coming!" He tried yelling. He shoved through the crowd only to be pushed back five feet, he wouldn't get there in time. "Fuck, shit, fuck." He growled when he tripped.

"Hurry up!" Someone yelled.

"Turn it the fuck off!" A woman commanded. Drake kept trying to push the bar, tears falling from her brown eyes. Raphael noticed a man, maybe his age running towards his sister. The cannon was almost fully charged.

"It's alright sweetheart." He spoke to her glancing over the pipe, "I'll get'cha outta here." Drake calmed some & watched as he lifted up the pipe. "Can yah walk?" He asked.

"N- no." Drake stuttered afraid. The man nodded & lifted her up, "Wait! My bracelet!" She exclaimed. Just then the cannon went off. He covered Drake with his own body as debris flew at them. Raphael covered his eyes. Everyone cleared out, & some gathered around where Raphael had last seen his sister.

He pushed through them, "Drake? Drake?" Raphael said. He made it to the center of the circle, he released a breath of relief. There was his sister, curled up in the arms of the strange man. He collapsed besides them.

"Rapha?" Drake asked unsure. He nodded & hugged her tightly.

"Crap, we need medical attention!" Raphael yelled upon seeing the man's bloodied back.

***

"Hey, you're okay." A male voice said happily. Chuck opened his eyes, surprised to find his... Father, along with a young girl & man surrounding him.

Chuck sat up, "What happened? Where am I?" He asked groaning. Drake sat on his lap, wary of the bandages.

"You, Chuck, saved my sister's life. I am forever grateful," Raphael said. Chuck nodded & gave him a small smile. "I'm glad you're alright." He added.

"Thanks," Chuck replied, eyes zeroing in on Drake. "So you're the girl I saved?" He asked softly.

Drake nodded, "Yes, thank you. I'm Drake & that's Raphael." She said. Chuck shook Raphael's hand.

"I think you earned your right to be in the Jaeger program, like your father," Raphael spoke up.

"Thank you sir," Chuck said sincere. A nurse walked in with a clipboard.

"Excuse me, visiting hours are over. You may visit Mr.Hansen tomorrow if you'd like," she said annoyed. Drake glared at her, & Raphael chuckled.

"C'mon sis, we gotta get home anyhow," he said lifting her up. Drake squirmed out his grasp & went to hug Chuck, once again being careful of his injuries. Chuck was taken aback a bit, but embraced the girl back.

"Thank you Chuck," Drake murmured into his neck. Chuck felt his heart drop when he said good bye to the brother & sister.


	4. Raphael's Love Life

Chuck laid down on Drake's bed as she showered. 'Ten years,' he thought. Not a year later Raphael died in battle. Just before he got in that Jaeger he made Chuck promise to watch after her if anything were to happen. Chuck promised. Now Drake had grown up into a stubborn, brave fifteen year old. It sometimes hurt to look at Drake, Chuck saw so much of her brother.

"God, I needed that." Drake said as she exited the bathroom. Her short hair wet & shiny, Drake tightened the towel around her as she dug through her closet. Chuck watched her.

"Yea, now you don't smell like shit anymore," Chuck said teasingly. Drake gasped in mock surprise & smacked his bicep.

"Dick." Drake bit back.

"Bitch." Chuck said throwing a pillow at her.

"Jerk!" Drake kicked a pillow, launching it at Chuck's head. She gripped tightly to her towel, hair poking out in every direction. Chuck laughed & laid back on the bed. He could hear Drake rustling around in her closet.

"Drake? What are yah doing?" Chuck asked opening his eyes. Drake had sat on his thighs, now in baggy gray sweats (which Chuck realized were his) & a black sports bra.

"I don't know, I'm bored Chucky," Drake said flatly as she stared up into his sapphire eyes. Chuck smiled down at her & rolled his eyes. He remembered doing this with Raphael, sometimes Rapha would just lay on top of him. Chuck questioned why & he never had an answer (a real one anyway).

"Umm? Sorry, what?" Chuck asked noticing Drake's mouth moving.

She sighed, "I miss Raphael I said. And to think, it's been ten years..." Drake murmured sadly.

Chuck hugged her, "I know, I miss him too. He was a amazing pilot, but an even more amazing friend... He was family to me." He admitted shamelessly.

"I just wish... Wish I could see him one last time. Chuck, what memories do you have of my brother?" Drake asked curiously.

Chuck closed his eyes as he took in a shaky breath, & allowed a single tear to fall. "This, he use to lay on me, sometimes fall asleep... And he never had a answer as to why. So I never questioned him." He said. Drake nodded against his chest.

"I know..." Drake murmured, "You don't have to lie Chuck, I see it in your eyes." She said feeling Chuck tense under her. "Every time; pain & anger & an undying love, all of those feelings pass through your eyes..." Drake said.

"I don't know what you're-" Chuck stopped when he met Drake's brown eyes. They were wide, & calculating, & intelligent; all knowing- her eyes were like Raphael's, they knew he was lying. "Yes, your brother... He was more than a friend." Chuck said feeling ashamed. He knew hiding his relationship with her brother was wrong.

"I'm not mad. I was glad he found a guy like you, he deserved the best... Apparently he found you, there's no need to feel bad for not telling me. I was too young to comprehend the connection between the two of you," Drake said staring up at him.

"God," Chuck rubbed his face with his hands. "You're like your brother in so many ways... It hurts sometimes." He whispered.

"I know. Again, I can see it in your eyes when I make a comment, or fight, or even sit on you." Drake said, "If I could I'd bring him back... For your sake. He made you happy & you made him happy, that's all that mattered to me. His happiness, & yours of course." She said sincere.

"What about you?" Chuck asked. He mentally kicked himself a moment later when Drake raised a brow.

"What about me Chuck?" She asked intrigued. After spending all these years with her, & two apart... Feelings for her had risen in Chuck. He reminded him of Raphael so much, he wasn't sure he had feelings for her, or for the fact she was like Raphael- except for the fact she was a girl & way younger.

"Okay, Im'ma be bluntly honest..." he trailed off. "You remind me of your brother as you know- I like you- but I'm not sure if it's because you act like your brother, or because I like you for- well you! God, I'm bloody insane!" Chuck exclaimed to no one in particular.

Drake stared down at him, eyes blown. "Well then... Uh, I don't really know how to respond to that?" She said unsure.

Chuck groaned, "Why can't everything be rainbows & unicorns!? And not because I'm bisexual, but because those two things aren't bad in any way, shape, nor form." He clarified. Drake held back her laughter.

"Bro, calm down. Just... Let things take their course, don't try forcing things to go the way you want them to go- otherwise they'll knock you back," Drake said confident. Chuck just nodded, "Now, go to sleep- no I'm not moving, fall asleep like this." She said sleepily. Chuck smirked & drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I've decided to allow you to chose you want to fall in love, Raleigh & Drake, or Chuck & Drake. Leave a comment & whichever pair has the most is the one I'm going to do :)


	5. Coffee

Two Months Later:

I sat behind the counter of the coffee shop, drumming my fingers against the marble counter. Chuck had helped me find the job a month ago, & I've been hooked since. The door's bell rung as someone entered. I perked up at the noise & smiled warmly at whoever walked in.

"Raleigh?" I questioned surprised. He seemed shocked at first but smiled.

"Hey Drake, how's Chuck & Max doing?" Raleigh asked.

"Their doing great, Chuck moved in a few months ago." I said with a shrug. Raleigh nodded. 'Woah, your eyes are gorgeous,' I thought staring into the blue orbs.

"So, can I have an expresso?" He asked me. I nodded & jotted down his name on the cup.

"Course, give me a minute," I said walking off. I made the expresso with zero problem, but the fact that I could literally feel Raleigh's eyes on my back did make me wonder. I turned around & smirked when his eyes went to the side noticeably.

"Ha, thanks Drake," he said taking the cup from my hands. We both didn't want to let go when our fingertips brushed, but he blushed & awkwardly pulled away. "Once again... Thanks." Raleigh said & quickly left.

***

I sighed dreamily as I sipped my drink.

"Hey Drake," Chuck said to me as he entered the door. I waved at him, & he sat with me at the table. "So, how was your day so far?" He asked causally.

"It was... good, not much business but hey, I'm not complaining," I said. Chuck smiled at me, before his brows furrowed in confusion. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked curiously.

Chuck gasped, "Who is it? Who has stolen my baby's heart?" He asked. I raised a brow at him & bit into my muffin.

"What are you talking about Hansen?" I asked back.

"I know you like the back of my hand Drake. Now, whose caught your eye?" He asked seriously. I gapped at him.

"No one! Chuck, you're being stupid," I said back avoiding the question. Chuck pinched me, "Ouch! Stop, you're blowing this way outta portion!"

Chuck smirked deviously, "I knew it. I knew you had a crush you lil' liar!" He said throwing up his arms. People looked at us in wonder. I grabbed his wrists & pinned them to the table.

"Bitch, shut the fuck up! I have no crush," I growled at him. Chuck grinned like the Cheshire cat at me, then pressed a kiss to my lips. I pulled back shocked, fingers brushing over my lower lip. "Bad! Bad Chuck!" I scolded. Chuck stood up quickly, hands gripping my hips.

"Be quiet, you liked it otherwise you wouldn't be flustered now," he whispered into my ear. "Now, I must go." Chuck said kissing me once more. I stumbled back to my place behind the counter. Raleigh & Chuck on my mind the rest of my shift.


End file.
